Drew's Revenge
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: sequel to Punishment is a Pain. Drew did not like being hauled off to prison. Drew did not like Shaggy and Christina being so close. So, he took matters into his own hands and now it's a race against time to find and rescue Christina. Will they do it?
1. Chapter 1

Christina's first day back to Monster High was, in a word, amazing. It felt great not having to hide her wings anymore. Come lunch that day though she was happy and relieved to finally get some lunch and begin her latest book. Despite the pleas for her to sit with numerous monsters and their friends at their tables Christina chose her regular table in the back. She might not have been so mean anymore but she did enjoy alone time and other monsters would have to realize that. Still, Christina _did_ feel sort of lonely but, she wasn't about to move tables. So, she focused on her book and not much else until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She glanced up and found Twyla and Howleen.

"Hey, Christina can we join you?" Twyla asked nodding to the empty seats.

"Be my guests," Christina chuckled.

"So, where's Molly don't you have lunch with her?" Howleen asked noticing the absence of the purple haired girl.

"Danny took her on a lunch date," Christina explained.

"That's really thoughtful,"

"I know,"

"So, how was your summer, Christina?" Twyla asked.

"Oh, it was fantastic," Christina gushed happily recalling her summer vacation.

"We saw the pictures you posted it did look that way," Howleen agreed.

"So, anything did happen with you and Shaggy?" Twyla gently teased.

"No, why does everybody keep asking?" Christina cried slightly flustered.

"Um. Because it's clear you two have chemistry?" Howleen joked.

"Whatever girls," Christina scoffed.

The trio fell silent each focused on their own thing. They only looked up when Christina's phone vibrated. Christina picked it up glancing at the screen she discovered a text from Shaggy.

 _Hey, I'm at lunch want to chat?._

"It seems someone misses you, Christina," Howleen said after reading over Christina's shoulder.

"Oh, hush," Christina responded playfully shoving Howleen away before replying to the text.

 **You bet.**

 _How's your first day back?_

 **Good, You?**

 _Like, it's okay._

 **Just okay?**

 _I miss sitting with you at lunch and stuff._

 **We can meet up after school if you like. Say my place five-thirty?**

 _Sounds awesome._

… _..._

Later on that day Christina was all too happy to be home. Tossing her bag aside she gave her pets each a belly rub before letting them out so they could romp around. Returning to her room Christina then grabbed her laptop and launched onto her bed landing comfortably amidst the pillows. Once she'd logged on Christina was content to just watch a slideshow of her vacation photos. They'd been nearly everywhere. Scotland to visit Daphne's cousin Shannon, Paris to visit her other cousin Danica, They'd even stopped in New England just to see a Hex Girls concert which Christina had been most excited about. She laughed as she recalled how much fun it had been to play hide and seek in Blake castle with the danger of traps at every corner, at how when they were in Paris Fred tried speaking French and failing terribly. Oh, how Christina had tried to teach him and failed but it was all in fun. She was especially surprised that there had scarce been a mystery to solve. There was a bank robbery in Paris involving a sewer monster and a much more minor mystery when they'd visited Sibella who was traveling with Tug for the summer. The mystery had been nothing more than a search for Sibella's missing hairbrush.

Pulling herself from the wondrous memories Christina rushed downstairs to greet Shaggy at the door making it in the nick of time. No sooner had she come to a halt in front of the oak doors did the doorbell ring. Christina pulled open the doors with a grand flourish letting inside her friend.

"Like, hey Christina long time no see," Shaggy said jokingly with a small lopsided grin.

"I know right? It's been ages!" Christina cried playing along when in truth they'd seen each other the day before.

The duo decided to go outside and walk the racetrack. They talked and laughed at things that had occurred that day. Shaggy told Christina about Velma's AP placement and that she could very well graduate that year and in turn, Christina spoke of the fun she'd had in music class.

"Did you play the piano?" Shaggy asked.

"No, I had to sing,"

"You sing?"

"Not very well,"

"Oh, I'm sure that's not true. Sing something pretty please,"

So, with a small laugh Christina sang:

 _Madame Gaston  
Can't you just see it?  
Madame Gaston  
His little wife, ugh_

 _No, sir! Not me!  
I guarantee it  
I want much more than this provincial life!_

 _I want adventure in the great wide somewhere  
I want it more than I can tell  
And for once it might be grand  
To have someone understand  
I want so much more than they've got planned..._

"Like you **can** sing," Shaggy applauded.

"I'm glad you think so,"

"Sing something else please,"

…...

Hours later after Shaggy had left Christina received yet another call from the detention center where Drew was being held. Letting out a frustrated groan she gave in and allowed the call to go through. After all, she figured that once she did this Drew would leave her alone.

"Hello, Princess," Drew greeted smugly.

"Hello, Drew,"

"I miss you, Christina,"

"Is that so?" Christina inquired dryly.

"Yes, Not a day goes by that I don't think of you,"

"How sweet," Christina responded sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"I heard that school started today,"

"It did,"

"I bet you missed me,"

"Nope,"

"Oh, Christina always playing hard to get but I'll win my dear,"

"Ha, You're still in Juvy," Christina laughed bitterly.

"Yes, my dear but not for long. I'll see you very soon Princess,"

With that, the call had ended and Christina heaved a sigh of relief.

…...

Meanwhile, Drew sat in his rock hard bed tapping his fingers on his knee as he tended to do when irritated. The nurses would come soon with his medication but tonight he had a daring plan. It had been in the works for months and now, now he had perfected it. Soon he'd have his princess.

…...

A few days later Christina was happily blazing down the road on her motorcycle as she rode to school. She loved the feel of the wind on her face. All too soon the school came into view. She came to a halt in her parking spot. Dismounting she swung her bag over her shoulder and entered the school building excited for what the day would bring. However, she had no idea how bad this day was going to go. The day itself was very, very mundane for Christina who did all of her work quietly and without question. She turned it in and went from class to class counting the minutes left until her free period, Finally, it arrived. With a grateful sigh. Christina entered the catacombs intent on relaxing in her hiding place with her nose in a book. As she walked through the very large and seemingly empty catacombs she had the feeling she was being watched. She glanced over her shoulder. Nothing was there so, she turned back to continue her walk only to discover someone now in front of her.

"DREW" she cried.

"Sweet dreams dear," Drew said chucking a glowing black ball at her.

The ball hit Christina knocking her out cold. Drew caught her as she fell to the floor. Swinging her limp body over his shoulder he chuckled darkly as he made his way through the catacombs. Those poor friends of hers had no idea how much danger their friend was currently in.

…...

Christina's head was throbbing. What the heck happened? Her body felt like lead and she struggled to open her eyes.

"Wake up sleeping beauty," called a chipper voice.

Drew's voice.

Finally, she managed to open her eyes. She quickly became aware of three important things. One she had no idea where she was. Two she was bound to a chair with magical restraints. Three Drew was there with a Joker-like smile on his face. This was definitely not good. Christina struggled but couldn't get out of her binds.

"Valentine was right," Drew chuckled "Spinx Hair is strong,"

"What do you want?" Christina cried continuing to struggle against her binds.

"I want you my dear and I **will** have you," Drew said cupping Christina's chin.

"Never," Christina retorted.

"Oh, we'll see about that,"

"Is this a bad time?"

"Valentine!" Drew said stepping aside so Christina could see him.

"What's he doing here?" Christina spat her eyes glowing a deep red in anger.

"My cousin here is helping me," Turning to Valentine Drew asked, "Did you bring it?"

"One love potion as promised my strongest one yet in fact,"

"Perfect," Drew said taking the vial of swirling red liquid from Valentine.

"Good luck,"

"Won't need it,"

After Valentine had left Drew turned to Christina with a manic smile on his face. His eyes glinted dangerously as he neared her. The closer he got the more Christina struggled.

"Now, now Princess it will all be over soon," Drew cooed whilst grabbing Christina by the back of her head.

Using one hand he uncorked the vial and brought it closer to Christina who bit her lip and shook her head violently. Drew was relentless however and pulled Christina's hair causing her to yelp in pain. Drew quickly forced the vial into her mouth and tipped her head back.

"Swallow," he ordered.

Christina twisted and writhed refusing to swallow the potent liquid in her mouth. She'd fight this. She could fight this. However, her mouth and lungs were burning. She didn't need that much air but due to her genetics, she did require a small almost expendable amount. Now, however, she needed to breathe but breathing would mean she would have to swallow. She tried to spit it up but Drew held his hand over her mouth. Oh, the pain, It was becoming unbearable.

"The sooner you swallow the sooner this will be over," Drew teased.

Black spots were beginning to overtake her vision and she was growing tired.

"Swallow," Drew growled forcing Christina's head back.

She coughed and wheezed and somehow, in the end, she _did_ swallow. Drew stepped back in anticipation. A gleeful smile spread across his face as the potion took hold of Christina. Her once brown eyes became a shade of pink showing that she was under the spell. Happily Drew untied her bindings and helped her up.

"How do you feel Princess?"

"Great"

"Perfect,"

Happily, Drew took Christina by the hand and led her out of the catacombs excited to begin their new life together.

…...

Later.

"Twyla, have you seen Christina?" Draculaura asked catching Twyla at her locker.

"No, isn't she in class right now?" Twyla replied perplexed.

"We have the same class right now but she isn't there," Draculaura explained a look of confusion spreading over her face.

"Did you text her?"

"Twenty-three times,"

"Calls?"

"Fourteen,"

"This is strange. I'm worried,"

"I think we should check with Headmistress Bloodgood,"

"Excellent idea,"

However, according to the Headmistress Christina should've been in class and she had no idea where she was.

"Oh, no, Daddy's not going to like this,"

…...

When Shaggy showed up later that day as was usual now he found Dracula pacing the entryway and biting his fingernails in stress.

"Uh, Dracula?" Shaggy asked nervously.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Um, I came to see Christina Sir,"

Before Dracula could snap Draculaura arrived and hauled Shaggy to the family room where Christina's friends had gathered. Twyla and Molly were there as was Spectra and the rest of the ghouls.

"Uh, like, what's going on?"

"Shaggy you may want to sit down," Twyla commented calmly.

"What's wrong?"

"Christina has disappeared,"

"WHAT?"

"Breathe Shaggy," Draculaura ordered.

"I'm calling the gang," Shaggy cried rushing out of the room cell phone in hand.

…...

Meanwhile, in a secluded house miles away Drew was plenty happy. They were supposed to be watching a movie but instead, Christina was more concerned peppering his face with kisses. Oh, he'd waited so, so long for this and now he finally had everything he wanted. What a joyous time he was having as he cradled her against him without any resistance he didn't even have to ask for a kiss. She kissed him willingly well, if you count being under a spell as willing that is. Drew brushed the hair from Christina's face and lightly kissed her on the nose. He'd have to get used to seeing her with pink eyes but that was a small detail he could look past.

Oh, yes he was happy.

…...

 **review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Shaggy couldn't believe this. Christina was missing! The more he thought about the more he began to picture all the worst case scenarios. Was she going to be killed? Tortured? He shuddered as these and more unpleasant thoughts filled his mind. After what seemed like an eternity his friends arrived and as quickly as he could he directed them inside where they were soon debating over what had gone down and where Christina could be. It was agreed upon that they should investigate the school. During the ride there Shaggy leaned to the side in deep thought. He let his happy vacation memories flood his mind.

…...

This castle was big. Very big and grand at that. Where could Christina be hiding Shaggy wondered as he trekked through the halls. He looked in room after room and even checked the suits of armor but he couldn't find her. He wasn't going to give up, however. So, with a newfound resolve, he continued on in search of his friend.

"CHRISTINA" he yelled after another ten minutes had passed by with no trace of her.

"Yes?" her voice reverberated in his ears as if she were all around him.

"I give up where are you?"

"Giving up so soon are we?" she giggled.

"Please come out already I'm like, starving here!" he begged rubbing his stomach.

"Look up silly boy,"

Shaggy complied and was bewildered by the sight of Christina hanging upside down from the rafters.

"What are you doing all the way up there?"

"I _was_ hiding," Christina explained as she jumped down landing on her feet with ease.

"Like, I will never understand it," Shaggy muttered as they headed for the dining hall.

"Understand what?" Christina asked with a teasing smirk.

"How you manage to like, outsmart me every single time,"

"Oh, I've had years of practice,"

Christina had then begun to tell him about all the times she had played hide and seek with her younger cousins. She had apparently learned the rafter trick from Draculaura.

"Doesn't that make you feel sick?"

"Nope, it helps me think,"

"Go figure,"

…...

Shaggy was roused from his daydream as they pulled up to Monster High. Shaggy was first out of the van and beat the others inside as well. In fact, they didn't catch him until they reached Bloodgood's office where Shaggy was already politely requesting to see the security camera footage from that day. As the others stood wheezing in a corner Shaggy was studying the footage with a discerning eye-catching every little movement as he tracked Christina through the halls. The footage stopped however once she'd entered the catacombs. The others had barely uttered a thank you to Bloodgood before Shaggy had taken off.

He boldly raced into the dark and maze-like catacombs. He stopped letting the others catch up before letting his advanced senses take over. He trailed the faint scent of Christina's perfume through the halls. He then came to an abrupt halt startling the others who proceeded to bump into each other in a domino fashion.

"OWW WARN ME NEXT TIME," Molly barked as she stood.

"Does Molly have a boo boo?"

"Danny!" Molly growled in a warning tone.

"He he sorry," Danny apologized sheepishly.

"WILL YOU TO STOP FLIRTING AND FOCUS?"

"We weren't flirting Shaggy," Molly pointed out as the group continued their descent into the catacombs

"LIKE, I DON'T CARE,"

"Whoa Shaggy take a chill pill will ya?" Molly asked.

Shaggy paid her no mind and instead looked around for any trace of his friend. Something caught his attention. He picked up a book that had been carelessly discarded in the corner. He recognized this book. It belonged to Christina. What was it doing here? Christina would never just leave her books behind. He then noticed her bag a few feet away.

"That's Christina's!" Molly cried as Shaggy picked it up.

"Like, I know that," Shaggy replied.

"What was she doing in here?" Draculaura wondered aloud.

"Do I look like I know?" Molly asked.

"Just wondering,"

"What's that?" Molly asked as she ran her fingers along the ground.

"I have no idea," Velma replied looking at the powder.

"Maybe there's a book in the library that can help," Clawdeen suggested.

"Good idea,"

…...

"Is he okay?" Frankie whispered glancing in Shaggy's direction.

Shaggy was clinging to Christina's bag as if he never wanted to let go.

"He misses Christina," Daphne replied.

"Oh,"

"I know,"

Shaggy heard them but he chose to ignore them.

"Please be alright Christina," He whispered a stray tear sliding down his cheek.

…...

Drew was plenty happy. Currently, he was propped up on the couch as Christina willingly did all the housework.

"Christina, I'm hungry," he whined.

"Coming Drew," Christina replied in a chipper voice.

Christina stepped around the corner wearing a dress that had she been in her right mind she would've burned. It was way too short and completely black with a plunging neckline. She held a tray with dinner on it. Christina sat down and begun spoon feeding the vain psychopath as if he were child.

"Too hot," he muttered.

"Sorry," she apologized before blowing on his meal.

After he had eaten he asked if there was dessert.

"I didn't make any," Christina confessed.

"Oh, well there's more than one kind,"

Once again Christina was kissing him senseless much to his enjoyment.

"Perfect," He moaned.

All perfect things don't last however as Drew would learn.


	3. Chapter 3

Shaggy was beside himself with worry. Especially when they discovered what the powder had been and what it could be used for. Now, Shaggy sat silently in the back of the Mystery Machine. Scooby looked at his best friend in concern. He knew Shaggy loved Christina and would be absolutely heartbroken should anything happen to her. They were surprised to find Draculaura waiting on the porch when they got home.

In her hands, she held an old bear. When they got to the porch she presented it to Shaggy,

"This is Christina's I sprayed it with her perfume I thought it would make you feel better," she explained.

Shaggy took the bear silently but the grin he gave Draculaura was thanks enough. Draculaura had also allowed Shaggy to hang on to Christina's bag. When Draculaura had left Shaggy locked himself in his room. Scooby remained in the living room choosing to give Shaggy some space which Shaggy was thankful for. He sat down on his bed cradling the cream-colored bear. He put the bear aside after a few minutes instead turning his attention to Christina's bag. He began to look through it thinking there might be a clue inside. His theory turned out to be correct. He found Christina's journal and her cellphone.

He turned her phone on. It required her fingerprint to unlock. Shaggy sighed setting it aside and picking up the journal. He flipped it open but then stopped. Wouldn't this count as invasion of privacy? He pondered this before deciding reading the journal would be best. He flipped through the journal curious as to where he should start. He started with a page in the middle of the book.

…...

* * *

 _Today was a blast! I'm so happy Uncle Dracula let me tag along with Shaggy and the others this summer! Right now we're in Scotland. Oh my gosh you should see the size of this castle. It's so big. Shaggy and I played hide and seek for hours on end today. It was so much fun. I can just picture Toralie scoffing at us and trying to ruin our fun. She would fail though. There's never a dull moment when I'm with Shaggy and the others. So who cares if they're normies? I certainly don't. Shaggy is just so sweet! We always have fun together._

 _Like today for example. Every single time I hid he tried his absolute hardest to find me but he never succeeded. Mostly because I change hiding places but he'll never know._

… _..._

* * *

So that's how she did it. As much as Shaggy would've loved to think about this fact he had clues to look for. So, he continued his look through the journal. He flipped to the last entry and read.

… _..._

* * *

 _Ugh! I'm so fed up right now! Why? Drew called again. You think he'd take a hint but no. I could Tatto the words I WILL NEVER DATE YOU on his forehead and he still wouldn't get it. Anyway, I let the call go through. Maybe now he'll leave me alone._

… _..._

* * *

Shaggy put the journal down and rushed out of his room.

"DAPHNE,"

"Whoa, what is it Shaggy?" Daphne asked looking up from her fashion magazine.

"Can you unlock Christina's phone?"

"Maybe,"

"It requires a fingerprint,"

"Let's go to the table and I'll see what I can do,"

…...

* * *

Much to Shaggy's relief, Daphne was indeed able to unlock the phone. He took it from Daphne looking through the call history. Sure enough, there were several calls from the detention center where Drew was being held.

"Fred, how soon can we go there?" Shaggy asked.

"Everyone to the van," Fred ordered.

Shaggy jumped into the van before anyone else. In his hands, he held Christina's bear with a death grip. He wasn't going to let it go anytime soon. Velma held onto Christina's phone and Scooby brought Shaggy the journal. Shaggy knew they were close to answers. Very close.


	4. Chapter 4

It took at least an hour for the gang to arrive at the detention center. Once there they burst through the doors in a rather hasty fashion and marched to the reception desk. The receptionist looked up at them confusedly and didn't even have time to ask what she could do for them before Fred exclaimed.

"We need to talk with your staff about a vampire named Drew,"

"I'm sorry I'm not allowed to-"

"Listen," Shaggy cut in. "One of my best friends is missing and the last phone call she received was from him. So, I like, don't care about protocol we NEED to speak with the staff,"

"I'm really not allowed to-"

"My father is chief of police and my friend Daphne here has connections in places you've like, never heard of. So, I'll say it again. We need to speak to the staff," Shaggy demanded.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do,"

The lady then got up and walked away. While she was gone Fred pointed out in a whisper that Shaggy's father only had jurisdiction back home.

"It's called intimidation Fred," Shaggy laughed.

"Wow, you're-you're-" Fred began.

"Full of surprises, Determined, Desperate?" Shaggy asked counting off the phrases Fred could use.

"Um, yeah," Fred replied as the receptionist returned with the head doctor, the psychologist, and Drew's assigned nurse in tow. Without a word, the doctor waved them into a nearby conference room.

"What can you tell us about Drew?" Shaggy asked shortly after they had sat down.

"I suppose it would be best to start at the beginning," The doctor replied rubbing his chin in thought.

…...

* * *

The prison van pulled up to the detention center. It was a sunny day but it wasn't a happy one. At least, not for Drew who was currently being escorted inside by two prison guards. The orange jumpsuit he was wearing was dirty and somewhat faded. Not to mention, he felt like he hadn't had a proper shower in weeks so, he hated every minute of this. He was bitterly angry, as the staff discovered while checking him in. The guards didn't leave his side until he'd been taken to his room. He was allowed time to settle in so, he cleaned up and after changing into the provided clothes he laid on his new bed staring at the only picture he had of Christina.

"Don't worry my princess I'll be back," Drew whispered.

He quickly hid the picture, however. As he heard the door creak open. He turned expectantly to the door to find a man and two women. The man was tall and carried himself with confidence. His black hair was beginning to gray ever so slightly and his eyes were tired. He wore a white lab coat over a dark blue top and black slacks which he paired with worn tennis shoes. He extended a hand to Drew who was mentally calculating the risks of ruining.

"Drew, I'm Dr, James I am the head of this facility," The man explained as Drew finally shook hands with him.

"Who are they?" Drew asked nodding to the two women in the room.

"This is Dr. Larkin the psychologist and your nurse Mrs. Hartman,"

Dr. Larkin was shorter than Drew coming up to his chest so, Drew already knew he could take her down. She was ridiculous looking in his open as she was wearing Care Bear scrubs. Her blue eyes he noticed were sharp and her mouth was pressed into a thin line as she appeared to be sizing him up. Nurse Hartman, however, was much different from the other two adults in the room. She was clearly the youngest mid to late twenties at most. Drew later learned just how perky this woman was much to his annoyance.

"Why am I here?" Drew asked after shaking hands with the women.

"Simply put, We're here to help," Dr. Larkin informed him.

Drew knew he wasn't going to like it here.

…...

* * *

"Drew proved to be um, how should I phrase this? Difficult," Nurse Hartman said.

Shaggy was listening intently, Fred and Velma were taking notes, Daphne was recording the conversation; Scooby was just sitting quietly.

"Difficult How?" Shaggy asked even though he could've guessed the answer to his question.

"In our sessions," Dr. Larkin begun, flipping through her file "He only ever wanted to discuss a girl, His girlfriend I guess"

"Christina?" Shaggy asked while suppressing the urge to growl at the mere idea that Christina would even date Drew.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"She's not his girlfriend, she's my missing friend,"

"Oh,"

…...

* * *

The psychologist's office was a dreary looking room. Slate grey walls with the occasional inspirational poster and a desk with a chair on each side. That was it save for a long but small window to the far left of the room. Currently Drew sat with his arms crossed as he eyed the psychologist who looked at him with an expectant gaze of her own.

"Well, Drew, we have an hour together so, let's talk about something," Dr. Larkin stated.

Drew put his arms down and glanced yet again around the room before finally speaking.

"There's a girl I know,"

"What about her?"

"She's the most beautiful girl ever-"

…...

* * *

"All he ever spoke about was Christina. I gave him a notebook to write in so he'd be able to collect his thoughts-"

"Where is it?" Shaggy asked.

"In his room I suppose,"

"May we see his room?" Fred inquired looking up from his notes.

"Yes, of course, right this way please,"

The room was void of any color keeping the grays and whites of the rest of the building. There was an adjoining bathroom as well. The gang was quick to notice the security camera around the bedroom. The searched the room and bathroom for the journal finally finding it in the dresser. Shaggy wasted no time sitting down he begun to read it.

…...

* * *

 **How dare they! How dare** _ **He!**_ **They ripped me away from my princess. They left her to the mercy of that wimpy, sniveling normie when in fact, she was much better off with me. The only question is why can't Christina see that? I mean, I could give her anything and everything she's ever wanted yet she still pushes me away. No matter I love a girl that fights back. I plan to use my phone privilege to speak with her. Oh, we'll have long glorious conversations and when I finally leave this place we'll be together forever. She won't even remember the normie's name much less care about it. Oh, you'll see. Everyone will see.**

… **...**

* * *

They most definitely had a problem. When asked how Drew had escaped the three adults had sheepishly admitted that he'd cut the feed to his room, knocked out the nurse and walked right out. He used mind control Shaggy had concluded. Now, however, now was not the time to swell on that. Now was the time to rescue Christina.


	5. Chapter 5

The gang soon left the detention center. Did they have enough evidence to pin Drew to the crime that had taken place? The simple answer was yes. The next thing they had to do was interview the students at Monster High. Surely they had useful information. Right now, however, the gang returned home. Shaggy was thankful that they were out of school the following day due to conferences. That gave them ample time to investigate. Shaggy tiredly dragged himself to his room. He laid down on his bed, still holding the teddy bear Draculaura had loaned him. It did remind him of Christina, He relaxed as he inhaled the scent of her perfume. One again letting memories take over.

* * *

The school year was almost over. This single thought made Shaggy, sad. Christina was going to return to Monster High the following year. As much as he would've loved to transfer schools just to be with her he knew he couldn't. He shouldn't worry about these things right now, however, because tonight was movie night. It was Christina's turn to host it so he showed up early enough to help her set up.

"You don't have to help me," she laughed as they set out snacks.

"I know but I want to,"

"Why's that?"

"Because you're my friend,"

"Fair enough," Christina relented with a smile.

The girls won when it came to what movie to watch. Not that Shaggy minded. In fact, he happily relaxed on the couch with Christina as the opening credits for Beauty and the Beast began to play.

"How many times have you seen this movie?" Shaggy whispered.

"I've lost count," Christina confessed.

"That doesn't surprise me,"

* * *

Shaggy wake-up,"

"Five more minutes,"

"Christina depends on it,"

Shaggy sat up quickly. He saw Scooby sitting beside his bed expectantly.

"What is it Scooby?"

"We've got to go"

No sooner had Scooby said this did Shaggy race out the door. Fred forced him to stop once he had reached the living room. The only reason was that he was still, n fact, wearing his nightclothes bunny slippers and all.

"Like, I guess you're right," Shaggy chuckled before slipping back into his room.

He emerged shortly afterward dressed in one of his red tee shirts instead of a green one. Tiredly the gang piled into the van and drove to Monster High. On the way there Shaggy continued reading the journals.

xxx

* * *

 _cannot believe that Uncle Dracula had the audacity to send me to a human school. Ugh, it's nearly unbearable here! There are certain people who look like they want to drive a stake through my heart and if we're being honest they probably do. There is one good thing to come out of this mess so far. I made a new friend. His name is Shaggy. He seems a bit nervous around me sometimes but I can't blame him. He's still really nice though. I just hope I can go back to Monster High soon. Sure I'll have to deal with nasty Toralie but after the lesson, I taught her in gym class a few weeks ago she shouldn't be a big problem._

* * *

Drew's journal was full of rage and nonsense but it did help bring his plan to light so, Shaggy couldn't help but feel that they were making great progress in this investigation. Once they'd arrived at Monster High Shaggy put the journals away in a safe place before he and the rest of the gang went to track down Molly.

Since most students were at lunch this wasn't hard. They found Molly, Danny, Twyla and Howleen at their normal table. Soon, the interviews began. Fred asked the questions, the girls took notes.

"What can you tell us about Drew?" Fred asked.

"Well he was certainly interested in Christina," Twyla replied.

"But that interest slowly manifested into a full-blown obsession," Danny added.

"I'll say,"

xxxxxxx

* * *

Years ago.

Christina wasn't sure what to make of Monster High just yet. She had just started a month or so ago. She was a little unnerved though by one of her classmates. He sat directly behind her. From the day class had started he had relentlessly flirted with her. It was getting on her nerves. Grin and bear it. That's all she could do. With a long sigh, she walked into the classroom. Drew was sitting at his desk already. He seemed preoccupied so maybe he wouldn't notice her. She was wrong.

"Hello Beautiful," he greeted her plastering a smile on his face.

"Hi Drew," Christina sighed.

"So, about our date-"

"Hold up, I never agreed to a date,"

"Oh, don't be like that. You want to."

"No, I don't Drew,"

"Princess-"

"I am not your princess Drew," Christina warned.

"Yet, you aren't my princess yet,"

"Says you," Christina huffed.

"I like hard to get,"

"Well, I don't have an interest in you,"

"Yet,"

xxx

* * *

"What a jerk," Molly huffed as they finished explaining.

"Agreed,"

"Perhaps you could check his old locker," Twyla suggested quietly.

"That's a good idea," Fred agreed.

"Let's go talk to Headmistress,"

xxxxxx

* * *

Luckily, Headmistress Bloodgood hadn't assigned the locker nor, had it been cleaned out the prior year. Happily, she handed over the combination. Shaggy zipped out of the office as soon as that paper was in his hand. The locker itself was on the second floor in a dark and long forgotten corner of the hall. It was beginning to rust. Shaggy studied the door irritably. when the other finally caught up with Shaggy they found him standing stiff as a board as he stared at the contents of the locker. The others gasped sharing the shock of the sight before them. Pictures, threads from clothes even a lock of Christina's hair! Drew had been stalking her. Taking pictures of her. There were pictures of her in Music class, at the mall with friends, during the Monster Road rally, there was even one of Christina brushing her teeth.

Shocked into silence Velma snapped evidence photos before everyone went to the courtyard to discuss further actions. Since Drew had outlined his entire step by step plan they were aided greatly. Velma was able to triangulate a comfort zone where Drew might be hiding, Danny left to "make an important phone call" and returned minutes later informing them that Valentine was now being held for questioning. Shaggy then announced that he was going after Drew.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Twyla asked.

"I'm going to rescue her myself or die trying," Shaggy growled before taking a map from Velma and leaving with Scooby in tow.

* * *

"Christina!" Drew called lazily as he flipped through the TV channels.

"Yes Drew?" Christina asked poking her head into the living room.

"Come spend time with me,"

"But i'm not done cleaning the kitchen,"

"That can wait,"

"If you insist"

Christina strode into the living room wearing nothing but a black bikini despite the dropping temperatures outside. She sat down next to Drew only to have him pull her onto his lap where he then proceeded to kiss her. It soon turned into yet another all-out make-out session which was soon disrupted by someone roughly pounding on the door.

"Christina go to the room and wait for me there, do NOT come out unless I call you,"

"Yes, Sir,"

Once Christina was safely hidden in the bedroom Drew opened the door and was surprised to be greeted by a scowling Shaggy.

"Can I help you human?" Drew asked innocently.

"Where is she?" Shaggy demanded.

"Who?"

"CHRISTINA YOU IDIOT"

Drew saw an opportunity to gloat. Humans were easy to deal with after all.

"Oh, Christina," Drew called in a sing-song voice.

"Yes Drew?"

"We have a visitor why don't you come and say hi?"

When Christina came out of hiding Shaggy's jaw dropped.

"I know, she's hot" Drew bragged.

That wasn't what Shaggy was thinking, however. All Shaggy could really think about was the fact that one of his friends was now a slave in skimpy clothing. He turned back to Drew who was grinning like the Joker.

"What did you do to her?"

"I simply opened her eyes," Drew mocked.

"You're sick,"

"Even if I was you couldn't stop me,"

Right now even if Shaggy wanted to beat Drew senseless he couldn't. Because he had Christina to worry about so, without responding to Drew he pushed past him and went to where Christina was.

"Christina do you know who I am?" he asked.

"You and I went to school, together," Christina answered vaguely.

Shaggy studied her face looking for anything that could help him. Her eyes were pink. A rosy pink. That just wasn't natural. Thanks to reading Drew's journal he knew exactly why they were pink. Christina, his headstrong independent friend whom he loved deeply was now nothing but a hollow shell. This alone made Shaggy boil with anger. A deep burning anger. It coursed through his veins and electrified his being. Shaggy had never felt this way before. He focused intently on Christina. Looking into her eyes he began to speak.

"Christina you're under a spell,"

"Don't listen to him Christina," Drew said from behind them.

Christina tried to look at Drew but Shaggy's firm grasp on her shoulders caused her to falter.

"Christina this isn't you and deep down you know that. Please, please snap out of it. I know you're in there. Please come back to me. I'm so sorry this happened, I'mm sorry I wasn't there to protect you but Christina the truth is I love you and I was scared"

Then he saw it a tiny glimmer of recognition. Not wanting to waste another minute. He leaned in and pressed her lips to hers. To his great relief and utter joy, she began to kiss him back. Electricity shot through him. He had wanted to do this for so long. Sadly though after what seemed like only a few moments, they had to separate. When Shaggy looked up he saw a miniature fireworks display in midair. The tiny fireworks were bursting with a rainbow of bright neon colors. He noticed that as they fizzled out they were falling over him and Christina like glitter. He looked at Christina and was overwhelmed with happiness when he saw the pink was gone from her eyes. She'd been returned to normal.

Her brown eyes shone with happiness and she gave him her usual smile. Shaggy stepped back to give her some space and he noticed that her clothes had changed as well. She was back in her normal ensemble. A purple top, shredded skirt and printed leggings.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU," Drew bellowed anger flooding him.

He then changed at Shaggy and Christina. Christina jumped to Shaggy's defense only to be thrown quite literally out of the way. He threw her into the TV stand. Glass shattered raining down on Christina like crystal shards. Shaggy upon seeing Christina bleeding and unconscious felt the boiling rage return hundred times stronger than it had been. His bones popped and shifted as he underwent the sudden transformation. Shaggy advanced toward Drew, his now red eyes burned with fire as he let out a beastly growl. He cornered the vampire and proceeded to beat him up until nothing but a broken, hollow shell remained crumpled on the floor like trash.

Since Drew was out cold Shaggy turned his attention back to Christina who still was laying atop a shattered mess. Shifting back was his anger subsided he ran to her and pulled her from the mess. Thankfully the only reason she was bleeding was a few cuts, however, her wings were bent at an awkward angle and this concerned Shaggy. As if on cue the others burst through the door with the police and paramedics in tow.

They loaded both Christina and drew into the waiting amblunces and sped off. Shaggy rode along with Christina holding her hand the whole way there and silently begging heer to be alright.

He just couldn't bear to lose her.


	6. Chapter 6

Shaggy stood over the hospital bed. Christina laid there out cold and motionless. The gang looked on worriedly from the doorway. They silently wished they could help Shaggy but they knew better than to come near him in this moment.

"Let's give him space," Scooby whispered leading the others away.

Shaggy pulled a chair to the bed and sat down. He grabbed Christina's hand never wanting to let it go. Relief flooded him when she opened her eyes. She looked at him with tired eyes that held warmth.

"Feel better?" he whispered.

Christina nodded.

"Drew's in jail, his trial is in three weeks," Shaggy informed her.

"Good,"

"I'll go see when you can get out of here okay?"

"Okay,"

xxxxxxx

* * *

A day later.

Danny had something very important to tell Molly. He was pondering just how to go about telling her when she arrived dressed for patrol and carrying dinner. She breezed through the door planting a kiss on Danny's cheek before settling the pizza on the table. Danny grabbed plates and joined her at the table. As Molly cut the pizza he looked at her worriedly. She seemed to notice and asked him what was on his mind.

"Molly, we need to talk," Danny replied solemnly.

"Are you dumping me? Is it Sam? Or ember?"

"No, no, Molly I'm not dumping you. Not now not ever,"

"Then what's wrong Danny?"

"I uh, have uh, important news,"

"Which is?"

"I'm well, I'm the,"

"What?"

"Ghost King,"

Molly was stunned into silence for about five seconds. She looked at her (very embarrassed) boyfriend trying to figure out if he was joking. It was only when he showed her the crown itself did she believe him.

"I've been dating the ruler of the Ghost Zone?"

"Yes, please don't scream or faint or die,"

"Does Christina know?"

"Maybe,"

"Why did you tell her first?"

"So she could give me advice on how to tell you,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah,"

"Wait, doesn't this mean you're a part of the-"

"Yes, I'm part of the council that's going to decide what happens to Drew,"

"Whoa,"

"I know,"

"Anything else you should tell me?"

"I love you, Molly,"

"I know that,"

"Good,"

xx

* * *

Christina did not return to school right away nor did Shaggy. This made days very, very slow for their friends.

"What do you think they're doing?" Howleen asked during lunch one day.

"I have a few ideas," Molly replied with a devious smirk.

"Molly, get your head out of the dark place its in," Twyla ordered.

"No, I know what they're doing," Molly explained.

"Fine, what?"

"Well, if I knew my best friend as well as I think I do then right now Shaggy's there watching movies with her,"

"Prove it," Howleen ordered.

Molly then pulled out her phone and called her best friend.

 _"Yes, Molly?"_

"Hi, Christina what are you up to?"

" _Shaggy and I were watching Frozen,"_

Molly gave the others an I told you so look. Howleen in response stuck out her tongue which caused the others to snicker.

"How many times have you watched Frozen already?"

 _I lost count"_

"Are you feeling any better?"

" _Kind of,"_

Are you coming back to school anytime soon?"

" _After the trial"_

"I hope so,"

" _Me too Molly,"_

* * *

Christina hung up the phone and turned back to Shaggy who was munching on popcorn as he waited for her. She walked over and sat down on the couch wincing slightly at the pain in her sides and her wings. As it turned out Drew had done more harm than they thought. When Dracula had asked Christina if she remembered any of what had happened she darkly replied:

"Every single moment,"

Thankfully for Christina Shaggy was there for her. Shaggy was always there for her and she knew he always would be. Now, as the duo sat on the couch in the family room of Christina's home Shaggy wrapped a supporting arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Do you want your medicine?"

Christina nodded.

"Drew will pay for this," Shaggy muttered.

He would pay.

* * *

finally , he trial had arrrived. Drew looked around the room bored out of his mind as monsters of all kinds filled the courtroom. He saw quite a few of Christina's friends including Molly who shot him a nasty look. He only smirked in response. He then watched as the council filled the stands. He saw Danny, Elissabat, and surprisingly Clawdeen take their places amongst the others. Soon, the trial was called to order. The time passed very, very slowly for Drew who only pretended to be the least bit interested when he was asked to speak.

"The council calls Christina Dracula to the stand," Danny said catching Drew's attention.

Christina strode to the stand. Confidence in every step, however, on the inside she was a nervous wreck.

"Christina, can you please tell us when the kidnapping occurred?" Elissabat asked.

"I was in school and it was free period so I decided to walk through the catacombs. While I was there Drew knocked me out with dark fairy dust-"

"I OBJECT,' Molly cried out suddenly standing.

"Molly sit down," Danny ordered.

"Yes Danny," Molly squeaked while dropping back into her seat causing Christina to snicker.

"Please continue Christina," Elissabat prompted.

As Christina told her story Drew watched her with a smirk. She made everything he did sound so bad but it wasn't bad. He didn't do anything wrong. He was sure of it.

"The Council calls Shaggy Rogers to the stand," Danny announced once Christina had taken her seat.

"Oh please," Drew scoffed. "You're honestly going to believe a human?"

Shaggy took his place on the stand with a look of stone.

"Shaggy please tell us what you were thinking when you found out Christina was gone,"

"I was terrified,"

"You were the head of the investigation weren't you?"

"No, the police launched the offical investigation,"

"But you and your friends did some digging of your own?"

"That is correct,"

"And what did you find?"

"We found evidence of the fairy dust, Christina's bag-"

"Was there anything in her bag that served in the investigation?"

"Christina's journal and her cellphone,"

"What happened next?"

"We found out that Drew had called her from juvy so, we went to the detention center. He'd escaped. He left behind a journal that detailed everything including where he planned to hide,"

"Is that where you found them?"

"Yes,"

"What condition was Christina in?"

"She was under the influence of a love potion,"

"LIES," Drew snapped.

"ITS THE TRUTH,"

"YOU STOLE HER. SHE'S MY PRINCESS,"

"Oh really? You'd say you know her well?" Shaggy challenged coldly.

"yes,"

"Then tell me what's her favorite movie? Why does she drive a motorcycle in the road rally? Why doesn't she drink blood? How long has she been friends with Molly?"

"You don't know the answers," Drew replied.

"She has two favorite movies Beauty and the Beast and Frozen. She has a thing for motorcycles bonus it started when she was twelve. She finds blood purely repulsive. Finally she has been friends with Molly since the first week of Kindergarten."

"You made that up!"

The council who was secretly very interested in what was happening looked at Christina.

"He speaks the truth,"

"You're lying Christina,"

"Drew should I remind them of why you're in Juvy to begin with?"

"I was wrongly accused,"

"No, you stole my wand and proceeded to harm others with it,"

Drew fell silent.

"The council will now decide the verdict."

...

It was not at all surprising that Drew was sent back to Juvy. For eighteen long months he was put into solitary confinement with all privileges revoked. He couldn't make phone calls. He wasn't allowed to watch tv or go outside. So, he wrote. He wrote vengeful ramblings. He wrote about Christina. He was monitored twenty-four hours a day. As the summer months arrived yet again he was transformed to prison. He wouldn't admit this but he found prison to be frightening. A lot of older monsters who had done worse things liked to torment him so, he was put in a moitered cell by himself where he spent all his time sulking. One early Tuesday morning the guards informed him he had a visitor.

Drew was very surprised to see Christina on the other side of the glass. He sat down and lifted the phone to his ear.

"I knew you'd come back," Drew smirked.

"No, Drew that's not why I'm here," Christina smiled.

"Oh really?" Drew asked.

"yes," Christina said lifting her left hand to reveal an engagement ring "I'm going to marry Shaggy in December,"

"NO YOU CAN'T YOU'RE MY PRINCESS," Drew cried pounding on the glass.

Christina stood up as the guards pulled Drew back.

"Goodbye Drew,"


	7. Chapter 7

Epilogue.

Drew did not take the news of the engagement very well. He was returned to his cell where he stared at the wall with seething rage. He knew that if he did lash out he'd be given yet another sleeping pill. He didn't like those either.

* * *

Meanwhile, Christina and Shaggy were eagerly planning their wedding. The schools were buzzing with the news. If anyone dared to ask Dracula his thoughts he'd shrug and tell them Christina had made a good choice for the first time in a long, long time. He was proud of her.

"What if Drew manages an escape plan?" Molly asked Christina one day as they were shopping.

'You know I just now thought of that," Christina chuckled dryly.

"Just now?"

"Yes"

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"I could always curse him"

"Or Danny could order the death penalty," Molly suggested.

"Nah,"

"Why not?"

"I want him to suffer"

"Oh, there's your dark side," Molly laughed.

"Oh shut up,"

"Curse him already,"

"How should I do it?"

"Turn him into a frog,"

"Why?"

"I dunno,"

"How about this instead?"

* * *

Drew slouched against the walls of his cell unhappily. He really, really needed to get out of here just so he could rescue Christina from "The worst mistake of her life". As he sat there though he began to feel very itchy. The unpleasant feeling started on his toes and worked its way up his body. Soon he was rolling all over the floor scratching his skin raw from pain. He failed to notice his flaking skin was slowly being replaced my rusty, orange fur. In fact, he didn't notice until it had reached his neck.

"What?" he muttered.

Before he could do anything a tail extended from his spine. He craned his neck looking at the foreign appendage in fear. He could move the tail as if he'd always had it and that worried him. What was happening? He watched sorrowfully as his feet shrank becoming black paws. His arms followed suit shorting in the process. Then the strange transformation took hold of his head, reshaping it into that of what he was becoming. A fox or rather a fox baby.

The newly transformed Drew was very, very scared but it whatever it was wasn't over. It started to affect his thoughts.

Where was his mother? He wasn't able to hunt on his own yet! Where was he? He skittered into a corner as something or rather someone appeared out of thin air. Christina and Molly stood before the frightened pup with smug looks on their faces. Christina caught the fox and was all too happy to leave it at the zoo claiming she had found it wandering around the park.

In a way even Drew had gotten a happy ending.

Christina laughed as she left the zoo with Molly.

"Well, we've finally gotten rid of him," Molly said.

"And they all lived happily ever after," Christina agreed.

* * *

 **Okay, I admit it I will never ever be able to stop writing Christina stories and thankfully with some encouragement from my teachers and friends I'm not going to feel bad about doing it any longer. So, I hope you guys like these AU stories because this isn't the last one. One another note does anyone have any suggestions for my Midterm Mystery story I'm stuck on what to write. Help!**

 **Thanks to:**

 **DRAGONDAVE45 For all the amazing help.  
**


End file.
